


Faint Echoes

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [16]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Hurt Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Vampire Raphael, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Jace's return and all the complications that came with it was something Alec was prepared for. He didn't expect that it wasn't his team that would bring his parabatai home though. And learning the details of Jace's escape... stung.Meanwhile, Raphael arrives at Magnus' loft to remind him of his duties to the Downworlders as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Duties that had nothing to do with the Nephilim and everything to do with Magnus facing the music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Writ3r7, phanofmalec and spacealeks for giving kudos to all the fics in this series. <3
> 
> Title is from the song Faint Echoes by Karma Fields featuring Monarchy. And I was listening to Seraphese by Morly while writing and editing this fic.
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

The alleyway between the 72nd and 73rd street was shrouded in darkness, the glow of the moon hidden behind The Dakota’s intricate structure. The narrow space was a perfect pitch black that hid the phalanx of Moloch demons from sight. Even with the freshly carved runes, each stream of fire from empty eye sockets caught the new Shadowhunter off-guard and made the archer swear.

Alec was knocking arrow after arrow covering Clary’s many weak spots whilst keeping his sister in sight but he was getting tired. It wasn’t so much as a physical weariness and more of the wave of exhaustion that hit after being on high alert and pumped on adrenaline for a long period of time. He fired his arrow and reached back to his quiver for another when his parabatai rune seared.

He winced in pain and gripped his fletching too hard. It snapped under his strength. He cursed again. The shine of a newly awakened seraph blade from the far right raised his guard and he narrowed his eyes towards the general vicinity.

His vision rune barely helped him see the achingly familiar outline of a well-built man with shoulder-length hair. “Jace?” Alec called out, his voice so close to being fragile. He focused his aim at the figure.

“Easy, Alec.” The level tone cautioned. “I’m alone and I’m real.”

Clary shouted in pain.

“Izzy!” Alec chastised though he didn’t remove his eyes from the moving man. His parabatai rune was heating up steadily. “Don’t move.” He ordered warningly, brows furrowed.

“I can hold a blade, can’t I?”

“I need more than that.”

Clary screamed.

“Alec, help!”

“There’s no time, Alec. Just take my hand.”

Alec hesitated.

“Damn it. Take my hand, Alec! You’ll feel it if I’m real.”

Still, Alec didn’t move, conflicted.

“Alec! They need our help.”

“Clary, duck!” Izzy warned from far behind.

Alec made a split-second decision and finally grabbed the outstretched hand. The reaction was instantaneous. Power ran through his parabatai rune, weak but there. “Jace.” He breathed out. His brother came closer and any air left in him disappeared. It shamed him how off-guard he still got whenever those golden eyes and arrogant smile were directed at him.

“Let’s go kill some demons.” Jace patted him on the shoulder with a smirk. “How do you think they’ll react?”

“Shocked.” Alec deadpanned, a grin forming as his parabatai punched him on the shoulder before running towards his sister and Clary. He pulled back an arrow and sighted a demon creeping up on Izzy. “Just like old times.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

In true sombre-fashion, everyone was dressed in dark clothing to match the Church’s walls. It was unlike any mundane wedding where everything would be light and happy. In this case, the air was heavy with burdens and responsibilities. So dreary, the dazzling white gown and blazer of the individuals standing by the altar were the only signs of life.

It could be that the audience was lending a hand to shining a light on the soon-to-be married couple or that everyone present knew they weren’t there to celebrate some joyous occasion.

Magnus couldn’t comprehend why he was dreaming about the time he crashed Alexander’s wedding. He was half-awake and half-asleep in a manner that wasn’t allowing him to rest at all. The whole scene was so vivid, however, that he wondered if he’d ever forget that day.

He didn’t remember all the details. On the day itself, his focus was solely on Alexander. Everyone else were a muddled memory. He remembered Alexander’s eyes and body, down-trodden with conflict and want. How awful he felt when the boy started to hyperventilate. How hopeful yet resigned he was when Alexander turned away to speak to his would-be wife.

And then, he remembered the wonderful Shadowhunter facing him with determination. The flutters inside his stomach akin to those he felt as an innocent teenager accompanying the slight fear of Alexander tossing his open heart to the floor.

As the boy walked over, he had felt a thrill run up his spine in anticipation for whatever was to happen. He hadn’t been so alive in years. Before he knew it, he was brazenly grabbed by the lapels and kissed with such passion and resolve, he lost himself. He forgot the world. Rather, the world shrank to the lips he felt against his own.

Those lips he had chased after, the addictive taste fresh in his mouth and –

A sharp pain fired into his mind.

Magnus shot up to a sitting position with a groan, nearly head-butting a dark mop of hair. He narrowed his cat eyes. “What. In Lilith’s name. Are you _doing_?”

“I’m sorry!” Sotto flailed. “But your blood’s smell is very strong and I couldn’t help it. I’m trying to dab an ointment that’ll help you heal quicker. I don’t want you to bleed to death. My head’s already being hunted by the Clan. I don’t need other –,”

“Shut up.” Magnus grumbled. His lips curled at the sight of the hand atop his knee and the fingers clutching a yellow-tinged cotton ball. He hated it when people touched him without permission. Samui had a point, however, so he reluctantly fell back down onto his back. “Get on with it.”

“Right.” Salmon ducked his head and started to actively dab at his injury.

Magnus grit his teeth, a hiss escaping his lips.

“So, I have to bandage you up.”

Magnus grunted.

“And er… I have to tighten it.”

“Just. Do it.” Magnus closed his eyes. A few seconds later and he was regretting his words. His knee pulsed strongly as whatever bandage Silias used was wrung taut. “ _Tsao ni zhu zhong shi ba dai!_ ”

Sen raised both hands up in surrender. “I’m done! I’m done.”

Magnus opened his eyes, chest heaving as he panted. He hated the Nephilim. He hated their damn holy weapons. He hated this vampire. He hated that godforsaken wound. Why couldn’t his magic restore itself quicker? Why did he have to go and save Jace? _Why was he awake?_

He rolled over and buried his face into the pile of pillows, vaguely aware of his injured leg being gently elevated on top of a soft flat cushion. He didn’t stay awake long enough to know whether the fledgling left his room or not.

*~*~*~*

 

Logically, nothing changed. They were still in a dank alleyway fighting demons. And Alec was keeping watch and protecting them from behind as per usual. It wasn’t an unusual patrol by any means except that Jace was there, twisting gracefully every which way, seraph blade curving in the air with ease.

His parabatai’s return brought little changes that mattered though. Seeing Jace had brought a smile to all their faces though Alec’s was more of an amused smirk. A leftover of his earlier enjoyment watching Izzy swiftly disarm Jace of his weapon and shove him with a barrage of threats. It had taken a lot of reassurances from Alec and embarrassing stories from his parabatai to be given his weapon back.

All the while, Clary could only spare a strangled smile as she struggled against the demons.

It may merely be Alec’s imagination but he thought they were fighting harder than before. He himself felt lighter now that he had his brother back. Sure, he was confused as to how Jace was actually here and there were many problems they had to face once they got back to the Institute – the Clave and their mother – but for now, he was content.

One more arrow flew from his grip and he instinctively knew there were no more demons left. Immediately, Izzy was running at Jace for a hug, squealing. Clary much the same. Alec hefted his bow over his shoulder and walked over to wrap his arms around his siblings.

Jace had a different idea. His parabatai broke free and pulled him in for an embrace. It was wrought with many unsaid things. Alec remembered with nostalgia their younger days wherein they were wrapped around each other after every mission, success running high in their veins. Except this time, it was more of a warm, bitter rush.

There was much unresolved between them. Their relationship was cracked and their parabatai rune fragile. Nevertheless, they basked in each other’s presence. Dehydrated men, thirsty for each other, their souls humming from the close proximity.

Alec pulled away first. “Welcome back. How..?”

“It’s good to be back.” Jace clapped his neck before letting go. “Glitterboy helped me.”

“Who?”

“You mean Magnus?” Izzy asked with a dawning smile that quickly disappeared into a frown. “You mean Magnus knew where you were and didn’t tell us.” She stated in a dangerously low tone.

Alec frowned himself and moved away from them, out of the alley. He couldn’t help remembering what Magnus had told him before leaving and then his conversation with Catarina. His hand drifted to his pocket where he kept his phone. It was a habit he picked up during the brief period wherein he waited anxiously for Magnus to reply to his texts.

He thought back to his similarly ignored fire message.

Was this why he didn’t hear from Magnus? “There’s no trust.” Alec whispered to himself. He felt helpless. Time and again, Magnus had thrown himself in front of danger to protect him. He thought they were over this after their last talk then now this. He didn’t want to be mad. He knew Magnus was doing it out of worry, to protect him. But it was also deeper than that this time.

Jace was his parabatai, his brother. Magnus had no right keeping information from him and the others. Especially with his intimate knowledge of how desperately he, Izzy and Clary were in their search for any clue at all. He felt utterly betrayed and worst of all, this confirmed that Magnus didn’t trust him.

Alec inwardly jolted when a soft hand touched his own.

Clary was looking up at him with a worried expression. “Jace says we need to go to Magnus’ now.”

“Why?” Alec shook his head. “What we _need_ to do is head back to the Institute.”

“But –,”

“No. Jace is back. You realise what that means, don’t you?” Alec stopped in his steps and turned around to face his siblings. “Don’t all of you? The Clave –,”

“Alec, I talked to Lydia. That’s how I knew where to find you guys.” Jace explained. “She’s cool with all this. And I get it, we need to go back and prepare how I’m going to face the Clave. But Magnus is injured because of me and I promised him that I’d make you go visit him.”

“He’s _what_?” Alec’s heart jumpstarted in worry. He lifted his hand. “I can’t deal with this right now. You’re all going back to the Institute straight to Lydia and I’m going to check on Magnus. I’ll meet you guys in an hour.”

Silence reigned for a while and Alec raised his brows pointedly.

Izzy cleared her throat. “C’mon then, let’s go get a cab.”

“Thank –,”

“But we’re all visiting Magnus first.” Izzy continued. “And no, big brother, nothing you say will change my mind.”

Alec groaned in frustration. “You can check on Magnus tomorrow. Our priority right now needs to be Jace.”

“We know, Alec.” Clary said softly. “We won’t stay long. After we see Magnus, we’ll leave immediately for the Institute.”

Alec shook his head and trailed along after them, silently seething at little girls and younger siblings. He was simultaneously – and reluctantly – pleased that they cared about Magnus though. It made him feel warm against the chilling winds blowing past him and the terrible knowledge of his own parents’ dislike towards Magnus.

Nothing eased his inner turmoil however.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A high pitched scream of terror ripped through the deep darkness and unique hush of a morning before dawn to wake one very irritated Magnus Bane. With an almost animal-like growl, he flung himself out of bed and slammed his bedroom door open with an angry wave of his hand.

He was pleased to realise he had a considerable amount of magic back.

Far off into the depths of his loft, Sonia stood frozen in absolute fright by the entrance where a stunned Raphael was standing.

Magnus could feel an oncoming headache with a throbbing to rival that which he could feel from his leg. He silently cursed himself for getting up too quickly but who could blame him. He didn’t want to care about anything else except going back to sleep.

“Raphael, no murder in my lair. Salmonella, stop answering doors and don’t leave the loft. You two better keep it quiet because if I wake up one more time before I am fully healed, I will turn everyone in the vicinity into rats to keep in a box for when my stray cat comes here looking for food. Am I clear? Good.” With that, Magnus turned around with the full intention of falling back onto his bed.

Unfortunately, he had managed to take only one step into his bedroom when he heard Spoon yelp in fear. “I don’t need to care. I don’t need to care.” Magnus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did I allow that scrawny –,” He stalked out. “ _¿Ha venido por problemas?_ ”

“ _Es un traidor._ ” Raphael bristled and pushed past the fledgling. “ _Soltó Camille._ _Camille!_ _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ”

“ _Vamos a hablar en privado_.” Magnus stepped aside and gestured towards his bedroom. He pursed his lips as his moody friend went in and cast a glance towards Soc. “I mean it. Don’t answer the door and don’t leave the loft. Do I make myself clear?”

Sammy squeaked and nodded, looking properly scolded for once.

Magnus spared him a warning glare before he entered his bedroom and closed it behind him. His knee twitched and he shot his hand out. His fingers curled around a crisp suit and he found himself being held upright by Raphael’s hands to his waist.

“ _Dios_. I thought I smelt the blood _idiota_ was drinking. But it’s yours.”

With a shrug, Magnus slung his arm over his friend’s shoulder and ambled over towards his bed. He sat down onto it heavily and wrinkled his nose at the sight of his blood-soaked sheets. Revolting. “It’s nothing.”

Raphael snorted in frustrated disbelief. “Nothing? You’d have bled out and died already if you were mundane.”

“But it’s fine. See?” Magnus tapped his blood-soaked bandages and trailed his fingers down to the back of his knee where a trickle of blood was escaping from his wound. “Barely bleeding.”

“Have you opened a dictionary recently?” Raphael spat and crouched down to tug the bandages free. “That is not barely. That is called bleeding.”

“What, are you going to suck my blood?”

Raphael afforded him a scathing glare before focusing back on his examination.

“It was a question.” Magnus shrugged unapologetically. Honestly, random twinges and the earlier blood rush aside, he couldn’t feel any pain. It was more… numb.

“You aren’t bleeding anymore.” Raphael stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, soiled bandages in hand. “These bandages are dripping blood so it seemed as if you were. Why are you healing so slowly?”

“Seraph blade. I helped Blondie escape from Valentine’s men and got stabbed in the process.”

Raphael suddenly appeared at the entryway of the bathroom with a thick towel and an upset expression. “Those Shadowhunters are not worth it. Their problems aren’t yours and neither are your problems going to be theirs. Don’t get yourself hurt over nothing.”

Magnus kept his face blank as he stared at his nearing friend. “You know very well I am doing all this for personal reasons.”

“ _Lo sé!_ I know.” Raphael knelt down and grabbed his injured leg to clean out the blood with the damp towel making Magnus tense. “One silly boy is not worth dying over. You are strong but even against an army, you may fail. Just because you two are dating doesn’t mean you must help him with his affairs. The Shadowhunter –,”

“His name is Alexander.”

“The Shadowhunter.” Raphael repeated, eyes hard. “Will not choose you over his family.”

“Hush. Do not be cruel and lay out what I already know.” Magnus hissed. He knew that from the start. Why else would he be doing so much to keep Alexander’s family safe? It was selfish to an extent because though he did want to stop the boy from hurting, he mostly wanted to have unimpeded time for them after all the chaos with Blondie subsided.

He perked up when his magic called to his attention a huge number of individuals entering his wards; one of them was Alexander. A smile bloomed on his face, unbidden. Jace made good on his promise.

Quickly, Magnus looked himself over and snapped his fingers for a glamour.

“Stop wasting your magic.” Raphael rubbed the towel against his injury one last time, rougher than necessary, then pulled away. “What does the Nephilim want from you now?”

Magnus gasped in pain and gave his friend an accusing glare. “That hurts, damn it!”

Raphael didn’t reply, instead snarling in annoyance when a barrage of pounding against solid wood pierced sensitive ears. “ _Mierda_.”

“Magnus said no more guests!”

Honestly. Magnus sighed. He told Sallie to stop answering the door, not keep guests away. There were very few people who could enter his wards in the first place. “Let them in!” He boomed in his High Warlock voice.

The second the Shadowhunters entered, clamorous chatter invaded the soundproofed walls of the loft. Blondie could be heard shouting over Clary’s happy shrieks and Izzy’s giggles, questioning Shakh. Alexander though, Alexander was quiet as usual so Magnus had no way of knowing what the boy was doing.

Magnus licked his lips nervously. This was it. The moment of truth. Would Alexander be mad at him or would he simply be grateful.

Raphael pulled him away from his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder and a pointed look. “Your wound is delicate. If you stand, it will reopen.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Magnus flicked his eyes over to see an indecipherable expression on Alexander’s handsome face. His heart pounded painfully. “Alexander.”

Raphael shifted to the side, away, when Alexander headed straight towards them. Magnus gave a tentative smile which quickly turned sappy as he was gathered into strong arms. He sighed. Even mad, Alexander cared. The warmth was dizzying.

“Where are you hurt?” Was the greeting he got in return.

Magnus opened his mouth slightly but said nothing as he realised his glamour made his injury disappear from sight. Right. “I’m fine, darling.” Just as well. He wasn’t selfish enough to keep Alexander with him. There would be a trial to prepare for and the young Shadowhunters would need every minute they can get. A good verdict would not be easy. Not with the Clave’s bloodthirsty manhunt search for a convenient victim to show the Shadow World that they were making progress.

Besides, he didn’t want to witness Alexander choosing over him earlier than necessary.

Speaking of the wayward parabatai, Blondie was standing outside the room with the girls and Sonni, tired golden eyes swimming in mirth. Their eyes met and Jace promptly burst out laughing.

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

Before he could so much as twitch, however, Raphael was there again, pinning him down with an unforgiving hand on his shoulder. It was infuriating how the vampire just knew he was going to try to stand. Was he that predictable? He rolled his eyes and opted to flick a tiny ball of energy at the guffawing Nephilim, smirking in satisfaction when Blondie yelped in pain.

That didn’t stop the ungrateful brat from running his mouth unfortunately. “You –,” Blondie sniggered. “You looked _so_ _happy_ to see Alec. It’s hilarious!”

“As if you didn’t look _exactly_ like that when you saw Clary after nearly launching a rescue mission after her.” Izzy commented offhandedly with a roll of her eyes.

Blondie quieted rapidly and Clary looked away.

“You should be grateful Magnus helped you escape.” Alexander said coldly, abruptly.

Magnus sobered. From the corner of his eye, he could see the boy shuffling through the soiled bed covers with a deep-set frown.

Izzy turned towards Magnus, hands on her hip. “I’m not happy that you went off to save Jace on your own but,” She quirked her lips upward. “Thank you.”

Clary came closer and took hold of one Magnus’ hands with a small smile. “Thanks. You didn’t have to – thanks.”

“My pleasure, biscuit. Off you go then. I’m sure you’re all tired from the patrol.” Magnus turned sideways to see that Alexander was suspiciously running those gorgeous eyes all over his form. He reached out to grab a hold of the boy’s hands and cupped them in between his own.

“That’s our cue.” Izzy said decisively.

Magnus didn’t need to look to see the Shadowhunters and Sonia leave to give them privacy. Now, if only Raphael would do the same. He was acutely aware of his Spanish friend’s disapproval, the hand gripping his shoulder was enough of a reminder. Throughout their years of knowing each other, Raphael had never understood why he was so willing to settle for the closest semblance to love he could get. And he surmised the Spanish boy would never understand. Having come from a loving family, why would he?

He tugged Alexander closer and cradled the strong calloused hands to his chest.

Alexander may never love him more than his family, if indeed love would ever be on the table, but the boy cared more for him than any significant other had before. He had nearly forgotten how good it felt just being near the boy. During his search for Blondie, he was caught up with his terrible thoughts and this, right here, feeling Alexander’s concern despite being angry, was a much needed reminder for him that what he had now with the boy was more than enough. _Should_ be more than enough. He mustn’t be greedy.

The hands he held shifted to hold his and he smiled up at his Shadowhunter.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“Nothing to worry about, darling.” Magnus comforted. He heard a scoff from behind and knew it was Raphael. The bastard. When Alexander looked over his shoulder, presumably to decipher what was meant by the noise, he hastily leaned up. “Goodbye kiss?” He asked sweetly.

Alexander’s unreadable hazel eyes met his then the boy dutifully bowed down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “We need to talk.” The boy whispered. “Tomorrow. I’ll text beforehand.”

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus whispered back, gut churning. He brushed his lips over the boy’s soft cheek. “Until tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.” Alexander squeezed their intertwined hands before letting go to leave the room. “Let’s go.”

Magnus waved his hand for the fledgling as soon as he heard the door shut close. “Samsonite, help me to the couch.”

Smith speedily ran over, stumbling a bit in the process, and secured an arm around his waist. “Samsonite isn’t even a name. It’s a brand.” The fledgling pouted. “And you called me a bacteria earlier! A bacteria!”

Magnus smirked. “Samsonite is most definitely a name.”

“No, it isn’t.” Savir steered him to the couch and carefully lowered him down.

“Get the Del Maguey from my mobile bar. It should be… on the second shelf of the fridge.”

Sargent bowed grandly with a cheeky grin. “Of course, Master. Simon lives to serve the noble house of Bane.”

“Harry Potter reference. I got that.”

Sammi stopped mid-step and whirled around to whoop happily. “Yes! Finally! Someone in the underworld got my reference. I mean – uh Shadow – Shadoworld?” The fledgling cast the Clan Leader a nervous glance.

“Shadow world.” Raphael corrected bitingly. “Have you learned nothing?”

Schmuel visibly deflated like a balloon and turned away, mumbling. “I’ll go get the Del Maguey…”

“Now, now, Raphael.” Magnus tsked. He allowed his glamour to fade away and curiously pat at his knee. It _had_ stopped bleeding but the lesion wasn’t closed yet.

“What use is your Shadowhunter if you won’t let him tend to your injuries?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“ _Sí_. You made that abundantly clear. _I’m fine, darling. Ooh, nothing to worry about, darling._ ” Raphael mocked in a girly tone, miming a choke afterwards.

Smithson returned with the bottle of mezcal and a glass.

“If you want a taste, you better get another glass, Sardine. Oh and one for dear Raphael too.”

Sedgeley pouted but got up to get a glass anyway. “Will you be calling me a seal next?”

“You shouldn’t have mentioned it. Now I need to think of another animal.” Magnus replied without missing a beat.

“Do you have blood to go with that?” Raphael asked.

Magnus gestured vaguely towards his bedroom. “My blood has soaked through my bed covers and mattress but it should still be fresh enough for you.” His Spanish friend shot him an unimpressed glare. Pity. “My blood is precious.” He sniffed delicately.

“Of course.” Raphael agreed sarcastically.

Sergius returned with two more glasses and laid them on the coffee table in a row with the first one.

“Have the honours.” Magnus said to the fledgling like it was a great privilege to pour the alcohol.

To his amusement, the innocent fledgling eagerly did so; the Del Maguey sloshed out of the sides as a result and a few drops spilt onto the table.

Raphael eyed the drink in distrust. “I haven’t forgiven you for that time you made me drink my first mezcal.”

“No worms or scorpions this time around, _querido_.”

Sevan paused and squeaked, “Worms and scorpions?”

“Relax, Skink, I said no worms or scorpions.” Magnus snapped his fingers and two glasses darkened with blood.

“Will you be calling me animal names from now on?”

“We shall see.”

Shawn pouted as he handed the glass with clear liquid to Magnus. “What now?”

“ _Estoy aquí para ofrecer un trato_.” Raphael picked up his drink from the table. “We have bigger problems than you and this traitor.”

Silvo flinched visibly.

“ _¿Que trato?_ ”

Raphael took a sip from his drink before answering. “The Clan has reached a consensus to pardon you in return for your aid in the battle and a solid alliance between us.”

“I will never blindly offer my help to the Clan, _querido_.” Magnus raised a brow. “We already have a solid alliance between us but with limitations.”

“Should our objectives not meet, there is no alliance to speak of.” Raphael downed his drink and set it aside. “I’m aware but you must offer more to sweeten the deal.”

“The Clan is becoming noisy.” Magnus commented coldly. “Do not ask for more. Accept what is given. Camille was but a small slight.”

“Hand over the fledgling right now and I’ll offer you a pardon without strings attached.”

“Will you kill him?”

Samoa squeaked.

“As I said earlier, _tenemos problemas más grandes_.” Raphael smoothed the crease on his perfectly tailored suit. “Fledgling, your ticket to freedom is simple. Pledge your loyalty to me and re-join the Clan. But make no mistake, Baby, if you betray us again, I will kill you myself.”

“He pledges and what, you’ll pardon him scot-free?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“Due to _idiota’s_ connection to the Shadowhunters, the Clan deem it best not to kill him. After all, the Nephilim will be a powerful ally against Valentine. He must swear his allegiance to the Clan or suffer the same punishment as Camille.”

Seth swallowed harshly. “I… I didn’t want to betray the Clan. Freeing Camille was hard for me too.”

“Don’t fool yourself.” Magnus spoke lowly. “You will never understand what chaos resulted from releasing _Camille_.”

“I’m sorry. Clary’s mother – She’s like a mother to me too. She’s family. I couldn’t –,” Shev hung his head. “I had to.”

“Are you choosing the Nephilim over the Clan then?” Raphael asked dangerously.

“I can’t just turn against my family because I’m a vampire now.”

“We are your family now, _idiota_. When you are in trouble, do you really think your friend will come running to save you?” Raphael sneered. “Where was she when you were feeling the effects of Camille’s blood running inside your veins? She only ever visited you when she needed you. Stop being so blind. What has this generation of Shadowhunters done to make the both of you so susceptible to their lies?”

“That’s enough, Raphael.” Magnus said sharply, meeting his old friend’s eyes. “The fledgling will stay with me until such a time he can accept being a vampire. To ask him to pledge so early is not only ridiculous but screams a lack of sense. You know his struggles better than anyone.”

“What exactly do you think I do with newcomers?” Raphael crossed his legs. “I have been training him, teaching him. All I ask is he respect the Clan and my leadership. Without that, what is the point of a group?”

Magnus turned to stare the fledgling in the eyes. “Give him time. He has no reason to side with the Clan yet.”

“And what about you, _amigo_? Are you siding with the Downworlders or Alexander Lightwood?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The morning was quickly reaching dawn, the sun creeping up the horizon of New York. Nevertheless, it was early enough for the Institute to be deserted sans the few Shadowhunters patrolling the corridors and the stressed young Shadowhunters holed up in a lit meeting space.

They were scattered all over the room in various positions. Jace was casually slouched against the wall close to where Clary stood by one end of the room facing Lydia who was sat across from her. By the centre-right, Izzy was perched on top of the conference table with her legs hanging off the edge.

“We shouldn’t mention Magnus’ involvement in this.”

“It won’t make sense.” Lydia peered up at Alec who was stood pressed against her high back chair. “Without Magnus, Jace wouldn’t be here.”

Jace huffed.

“We had nothing to say to the Clave except useless assurances.” Lydia continued. “Now we know Jace was being used by Valentine to collect Downworlder blood. It therefore makes sense that he asked Magnus for help.”

“They’ll call Magnus in and he will be accused of working with Valentine.” Izzy pointed out.

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” Lydia acquiesced solemnly. “There’s also the fact that he didn’t inform the Clave or us, the Institute. He’ll be blamed for many things.”

“As I said, Magnus played no part in Jace’s rescue.” Alec asserted.

“What do you suggest Jace says then?” Lydia tapped her hand on the table. “If we omit Magnus’ part, we are left with him aiding the Circle in their attack against Downworlders and being able to escape by himself with no help. It’s incriminating and it _makes no sense_.”

Alec rubbed his neck tiredly.

“Magnus can say he’s friends with Seelies and that’s how he knew where Jace was.” Clary suggested.

Lydia hummed. “Basically, it’ll come out that Magnus saved Jace to hand over to us and gain favour with the Clave. Same goes for the Seelies.”

“He’s our friend!” Clary asserted. “That’s why.”

“No.” Alec nodded at Lydia. “Gaining favour with the Clave would be a good reason. One they’ll believe. The Circle members they caught, is there time for us to interrogate them before we release them to the Clave?”

“The Clave won’t be happy when they find out.” Izzy muttered.

“Then they won’t.” Jace smirked. “Wipe their memories.”

“Jace.” Clary’s eyes widened in indignation.

“How do we wipe their memories?” Alec inquired. “There’s no rune for that.”

“Think with your stele then. Ask Magnus.”

Alec frowned disapprovingly. “I’ll ask Catarina.”

“Do it fast. We can’t delay reporting Jace’s return later than dawn.” Lydia reminded. “The Seelies mustn’t contact the Clave first.”

“Will they?” Clary wondered.

“It’s a possibility.”

Alec tuned out momentarily and slid his eyes over to his sister for no other reason than it being his habit to keep his siblings in sight. His frown deepened when he noticed his sister uncharacteristically biting her lip. He walked over and placed a gentle hand to her arm. “Something wrong?”

Izzy gave him a half-smile. “Nothing, big brother. I’m just worried for Jace.”

Alec worked his jaw. “Yeah.” He agreed. It was easier before when he simply followed the law than it was now where he not only had to worry about Valentine but also the Clave.

“Being stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Clary groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“What?” Lydia asked in confusion.

Clary lifted her head up, brows furrowed. “It’s an idiom.”

It was possibly due to being a bookworm that Alec knew what Clary meant so he was just as bewildered as her when the others didn’t understand the phrase. “It means being caught in between two things that are equally terrible.”

Clary looked at him in surprise and Lydia lifted an inquisitive brow as if asking what the relevance was.

Alec shrugged.

“I was just saying it.” Clary rolled her eyes and laid her head down onto the table. “Forget it. It’s not important –,” She cut herself off when the sound of a door opening alerted them to someone else’s presence in their meeting.

“Shit.” Alec cursed under his breath at the sight of his mother’s furious glower.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A white cat leapt down the roof of a tall brick building and landed on the balcony to slip inside the loft. It darted past the sluggish human retreating to the kitchen and pounced on the carpet. The cat settled down comfortably and tilted its head cutely towards its quasi-owner.

“The Downworlders are in a state of chaos. They are lost, confused between what must be done to survive and what must not be sacrificed for pride with no one to guide them. While we have never been a truly united community, we have at least forged alliances in times of war. Yet there is not even one alliance to speak of.” Raphael twisted his lips. “We have a duty to lead –,”

“By the Lilith. Are you wanting to run for presidency?” Magnus made a shooing motion at his old friend and extended his other hand towards Chairman Meow. He smiled when the white cat sauntered over to him, climbed up his leg and curled atop his arm. “I suppose you have an agenda?”

“What agenda do you want me to have, Bane? My sole concern is my Clan and an alliance is crucial to our survival.” Raphael said tiredly. “Who else do we have to turn to as Downworlders?”

“We are Downworlders and we help each other before we help the Nephilim.” Magnus recited mockingly. “Must every vampire remind me?” He closed his eyes briefly and settled back onto the couch. “This antagonism against the Nephilim must be discouraged. We will need them as much as we need each other.”

“This _antagonism_ is there because New York’s Werewolf Pack Leader is focusing on the Nephilim rather than his own people.” Raphael retorted. “Because the High Warlock is busy getting cosy in his new role as Alexander Lightwood’s pet instead of doing his job.”

Abruptly, Raphael levitated from his seat and crashed against the couch with so much force that the furniture exploded in a rain of fabric, wood and cloth.

Sarah fled to the guest room.

Magnus stood over the mess, golden-green cat eyes bright against the dreary light of the moon, his hand thrusted out.  “ _Don’t forget to whom you’re speaking to, Santiago_.” He warned. “Ultimately, whether I favour Alexander or not, the end goal is one and the same: Valentine dead. So you can tell those whiny Downworlders to shove a pacifier up their mouths and deal with it.”

Raphael got up slowly with a strong scowl, roughly brushing off wood splinters. “You can’t honestly be this far gone, Bane.”

Magnus smirked softly in amusement. “I may be powerful and influential, _querido_ , but you know very well the warlocks will want to hide rather than help. I was one of them but alas.” He drank a sizeable amount of mezcal. “ _Sine amore, nihil est vita._ ” He cuddled Chairman Meow to his chest and cooed. “Without love, life is pointless, no?”

“If he is dead, then what is the point?” Raphael retorted without any heat. “Stop being difficult.”

“Hmm…” Magnus swirled his drink. “Fine. I _have_ missed the nightlife.” He drawled then lazily stretched. “Now, is this social call over? I need to get back to my beauty sleep.”

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The appearance of Maryse Lightwood somehow darkened the blindingly white meeting room, casting a shadow over the young Shadowhunters. Sharp words aimed to hurt and degrade those present sliced the thick tension in the air. The emotional blows and tears could almost be seen through the small ticks and twitches of the Lightwood siblings until finally, a thunderous solid bang shocked the whole room. Everyone traced the crack of the table to the unforgiving fist, up the leather-clad arm to gape, dumbfounded, at the oldest Lightwood child.

“Enough.” Alec looked his mother in the eyes and wondered when he started seeing a stranger instead. Wondered when he stopped seeing the woman who raised him and instead someone who laid down rules for him to follow, piled burdens on his shoulders and cursed him when he failed.

Those cold black eyes glowered at him and all he felt was deep regret. There was no love lost, he realised sadly. He hadn’t felt love for and from his mother in a very long time.

“I suggest you leave this room, Maryse.” Lydia’s cool voice ordered more than requested.

Alec’s jaw twitched but he otherwise remained impassive as his mother met each of their gazes head-on, eyes promising vengeance. Her face was twisted with the usual combination of contempt, disappointment and superiority that he had grown used to over the past weeks and that Izzy grew up with for more than half her life.

His hand drifted to his parabatai rune and he wondered how Jace was holding up. It must be harsh to escape from Valentine’s cruelty only to be faced with their mother’s wrath.

“Maryse Lightwood, if you send any message to the Clave without my express permission, I will charge you with insubordination and banish you from this Institute with much fanfare.” Lydia promised as if she was sealing a business deal and not threatening the former Head of the Institute.

They all winced when the door was shut forcefully.

Alec shifted slightly to glance at Lydia as he sank into a chair, almost in awe of how strong-willed she was. He knew, without a doubt, that his mother would retaliate one way or another but for now, it was a win for them. Perhaps she’d leave them alone now. Though, that was unlikely.

“I’m sorry, Alec. It had to be done.” Lydia apologised softly.

Alec shook his head absentmindedly. There was a sort of finality to this confrontation. Like the next time it would happen, the extremely fragile bond his mother had with him and his siblings would snap permanently, never to be remotely the same ever again.

“Alright.” Lydia clapped her hands. “We need to hash out Jace’s story.” She pushed her chair back and started tapping on a tablet, pulling up screens to the wall behind her. “Let’s get to work, people.”

Alec watched her, not really seeing her. His mind occupied with a mess of counter-measures he’d have to make against his mother’s possible attacks. Somehow, his mind drifted back to Magnus. He rubbed his thumb against the bulge of his device in his pants.

Magnus was a wild card to him and whilst that was understandable as they hadn’t been able to learn much about each other yet, it was something that needed to be rectified. Trust was important in any type of relationship, be it with a teammate or a friend or… more.

There was no denying the betrayal he was still reeling over and the hurt he was feeling at Magnus’ blatant lack of trust but he would easily forgive the other. All he needed from Magnus was that they work through whatever reason the warlock had for keeping him in the dark.

_“I love you.”_

A slow small smile graced Alec’s lips.

Perhaps stupidly, he had faith in the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope none of you expect me to delve into Jace's trial because I won't be doing that. This series is about Malec so the focus is on Alec and Magnus. You'll learn of what's happening to the others through them.
> 
> Give me a kudos and drop me a comment! ;)
> 
> You can also bother me on [tumblr](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).


End file.
